tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal
The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal is an Original Trilogy prequel movie written by Krista Ulrich. This event takes place from the beginning of 2019, until July 7, 2019. Plot A twenty-one-year-old woman started to invent her time machine inside of her own lab after New Year's Day in 2019. Her name's Krista. She is a musician, but she is an intelligent inventor. She worked on it until February 7. She also started working in some other inventions, including her stone transformation machine, and metal-detector-like machine. She also finished one of them. Then, she goes in her home, being welcomed by her roommates (who are all friends with her). They are Tim (Krista's boyfriend), Lop (Krista's best friend), Sid (Tim's best friend/Lop's boyfriend), Riley, Charlene (Riley's best friend), and Alexia (newest friend). They all went downstairs after eating their meal. All of the friends started to play fake instruments. Guitarists use tennis rackets, bassist uses the broom, drummer uses cans and tree sticks, keyboardist uses old computer keyboard, and singers use the hairbrushes. Their caregiver roommate Rhonda (who is on the phone with), came downstairs, and told them about real instruments. The friends have ended up buying real instruments. Then, the friends went to Chicago, and signed in for Victory Records. While on the road, Lop drives the first half, and she payed tolls. Sid went next, and he payed tolls, too. Then, the friends received new instruments from Guitar Center, and they all have Ty, Kendra, Flint, Sam, Keiko, Caleb, Lilith, Leigh-Anne, and Tammi to help out from Jeanne, alongside with Rhonda and Satoshi. When coming back home from grabbing their instruments, the band is considered as the Moment Spirit. Krista came to the realization the Reeves Strong introduced their album that are not likely to each other, so the band decided to introduce their album the opposite titles. Before that, the band watched the video of Free Spare incident. Then, the Moment Spirit heads to the airport, and they had a flight to Vancouver, British Columbia in Canada. With having Reeves Strong members, Ronald, Landon, George, Michael, and Jessica heading there, they're going to that same place, too. They finally found out about the Moment Spirit on the plane. Kelly went with the Moment Spirit, while Dwayne went with Reeves Strong. Upon later arrival, as they landed, they are being introduced to Fiona, who welcomes them all. The Albani brothers, Mario and Luigi are there to move everyone's instruments. The four directors, Cheryl, Blake, Victor, and Dina are there to help out with recordings. Krista, Tim, Alexia, Lop, and Sid all went to the Greenhouse Studio, Riley and Charlene both went to Warehouse Studio, Ronald, Landon, and Jessica all went to Soundhouse Studio, and George and Michael both went to Monarch Studio. They all have recorded their albums over these places. Before going back to United States, Ronald has got engaged to Jessica, meaning they're going to be married at some point. After they get back home, the 5B kids helped out with the instruments carrying out. The Moment Spirit Value Apartment is currently under construction, and it is being built by Jackie, Ty's mother. They were hanging out about the apartment. It snowed in late March, and Ty threw up. Snow in spring does not help the unhealthy body to turn healthy. In Japan, three women are on the street, and they're going someplace. They are Tsukiko, Tomiko, and Yuri. They had to renew their passport, so they can go back to United States, because Tsukiko's hair is getting done there, like like when Yuri had a haircut there. They don't like Japan's salon places, where they ended up getting pranked on. They had their flight to United States back. The members have to pick them up, and they hang out each other before something else have happened. Later, the Moment Spirit members got tattooed, new hair colors being all black, and then the next day, they have new clothes and makeup. The Moment Spirit has finally transformed into metal style. Then, right around the time before getting new clothes, Krista hired Arnold, and she asked him that if he can work on some fan videos for her. After getting new clothes, the first video was not okay for her. The Moment Spirit's boss, Sarah, went in the house, alongside with her vampire co-worker Valerina. Then, the second video was not approved for Krista, since her voice was screaming. Then, they both left the house. After the second video discussion, the third video came, and does not approve this for her. Then, the Moment Spirit members have got to rehearse their song for the music video, which is also coming to the close. Krista's birthday is on April 23, alongside with Tim's, Alexia's, Ty's, Kendra's, Flint's, and Sam's. They were celebrating that, and their album is mastered on that day. After that, they were preparing for the music video, however, they have to plan to ruin the Reeves wedding. The first stop is the junkyard. They met James, and his co-director, Adam. The band met the two actors, with one being Eric. The other one is Gina (whose mother Lucille and brother Fred go to Cedar Point). They recorded the part where the band is in the middle of a song. The next day, the band went to the grassy area, but Krista ended up going to emergency room for her injury, alongside with Lop. Then, after they reunite, they recorded the beginning of a song. The last day of recording, Gina is absent, because she has to attend to the school. Then, the Moment Spirit recorded the end of the song. After recording, James start mashing up every recorded videos into a piece of music video. However, Krista has got the fourth unexpected video. It causes Chief Milton to arrest Arnold. After the video is done, Sarah watched it, alongside with her two co-workers, Marion and Yumi. The Moment Spirit prepares for the disaster. They have to invite seven male volunteers of the Moment Spirit Value Apartment, then Tsukiko, Tomiko, and Yuri, then the nicknaming couples, and Valerina. Then, they have to end up going to Michigan, where Reeves are having a wedding. The Moment Spirit members were transformed into monster style, and the others have to help out placing instruments in while wedding is in process. Then, the Moment Spirit defeated Reeves Strong members by not letting the married couples go to the honeymoon, and they earned the free trip to Japan. The Moment Spirit's first album was released, and each of every copies were sold each day, and they earned the gig for June 8, 2019. Then, they all went to bed for that. Characters PLEASE NOTE: If a character have appearance in The Moment Spirit, Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids, TP-TH-7 and the Gang, The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life, and all episodes in the Blood Season, he/she counts as Returning Character. New Characters * Fiona Watson * Mario Albani * Luigi Albani * Cheryl Foster * Blake Moore * Victor Kunningback * Dina Hutsonwood * Arnold Wesley * James McClucklin * Adam Meiser * Lucille Owensburg * Gina Owensburg * Fred Owensburg * Eric London Returning Characters * Krista Ulrich * Tim Tsukuda * Alexia Upton * Riley Tomnumber * Charlene Henry * Lop Carol * Sid Winter * Rhonda Warren * Satoshi Nakamura * Ronald Reeves * Landon Andrews * George Bannister * Michael Book * Jessica Yates * Ty Pennington * Kendra Blood * Flint McCollough * Sam Mysterina * Keiko Hamada * Caleb Jones * Lilith Jones * Leigh-Anne Lexington * Tammi Allen * Kelly McGinnis * Dwayne Dwight * Tsukiko Uchida * Tomiko Kai * Yuri Moto Mentioned or Cameo Characters * Nick Miller * Kamira Nocturna * Adam Albert * Dylan Baldwin * Owen Peters * Lucy Hendrick * Red Nocturna * Marion Blood * Yumi Hamada * Noah Roberts * Renee Thomas * Ben Badley * Amanda Travis * Anthony Baxter * Jennifer Alexson * Ji-Hun Chung * Belinda Smith * Pam Lucas * Violet Moore * Kathleen Kisaki * Natasha Nicksburg * Sophie Pashmaker * John White * James William * Scarlett Seabrooke * Mike Sumimoto * Bruno Ryan * Zoey Megdalina Settings If any of these settings have appearance in The Moment Spirit, Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids, TP-TH-7 and the Gang, The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life, and all episodes in the Blood Season, they all count as returning settings. New Settings * Greenhouse Studio * Warehouse Studio * Soundhouse Studio * Monarch Studio * Sandusky Junkyard * Ohio Farmlands * White Screen Studio Returning Settings * The Moment Spirit's House * Krista Ulrich's lab Trivia * Tsukiko's idol was threatened in a recorded video from a security camera. * This movie is when the Moment Spirit started out in colors, then they all change into gothic black form in the middle of it. * The Moment Spirit Value Apartment was under construction during this sight. * This is the first time Ty Pennington got sick when the snow starts falling in the spring. * This is one of the movies with Unexpected Videos. * Lop's puppy, Rufus, and Krista's kittens, Roxy and Kaede, did not make appearance in this movie. It's because they weren't even born yet until mid-April, which Rufus was adopted, and Roxy and Kaede were rescued in the original movie. Category:The Moment Spirit Movies Category:Original Trilogy Movies